Inuyasha and the village of disapearance Chapter 1
by Kagsinu
Summary: Inuyasha goes a bit crazy because he cannot find a village that disappears every so often but when he does what will he find?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Miroku: The Sun is going down Inuyasha, we must stay here for tonight until the sun comes back up…

Kagome: Sounds good Miroku, I'm beat…

Sango: Yes I agree. Kirara is getting tired…so I think its best…

Shippo jumping off of Kagome's bike, fell to the ground than went to sleep…ZZzz

Kagome got a sleeping bag out and Tucked Shippo in softly…

Inuyasha: But there is a village near by, we can make it…

Miroku: Inuyasha, we are all very tired and must rest. We will get there tomorrow…

Kagome: Yeah, and besides you said that the village was near by ages ago…we cant keep going you know…

Inuyasha: Are you saying that I am dragging you guys all along for the fun of it…

Miroku: Well you did say that we were almost at the village ages ago…

Kagome started to take out some food from her bag to make something to eat for everyone…

Inuyasha and Miroku set out to go and get fire wood to keep warm for the night…

Inuyasha mumbling o himself…Kagome…mumble, mumble and her damn attitude…

Miroku: What was that Inuyasha…are you mumbling about Kagome? If I were you I wouldn't make a fuss about it when we get back…

Inuyasha: I can handle Kagome

Miroku: More like she can handle you Inuyasha (giggle)

Inuyasha: Pfft yeah right….we will see about that…

Miroku: Maybe you should calm down before we go back…

Inuyasha: I wont do anything bad…I just want to tell her that my nose is not lying and an hour ago or what ever she said could have been at the village already…

Miroku: I know that you will not do anything bad but argue…its…well Kagome does have the advantage here…

Inuyasha: What do you mean Miroku?

Miroku: Well you do still have those beads around your neck and she will shout out another incantation at you….Do you want that Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: Oh yeah I do have these stupid beads around my neck… I keep forgetting I have them until she said those damn words…(SIT BOY) (Flash back of the last time she shouted out an incantation) . That still hurts my head from last time and that was along time ago…(last week)…mumbling …Not my fault her cat was biting my ears than I started to bite his…

Miroku and Inuyasha got a lot of wood and started walking to the camp…Because they took long than expected…Kagome and Sango went to a close water steam thingy…

Inuyasha: Hey where did Kagome and Sango go…

Miroku: Knowing them they probley went to go and bathe themselves…Maybe we should go and have a look to see if they are safe…

Inuyasha got Miroku by the ear…

Inuyasha: Stop where you are Miroku…Don't you remember last time we accidentally interrupted them…

Miroku: (Flash back) yes but it is a wonderful sight and is worth getting hit over the head… (Miroku smiling)…well be right back Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: I wouldn't if I were you…

Kagome: Wouldn't what Inuyasha?

Sango: Yes Miroku what were you planning on doing…

Miroku getting scared and having nothing to say…

Sango: HA you were about to spy on us again, weren't you?

Miroku: Of course, not, I was going to see if you two were in any danger…you were gone for a while and got worried

Kagome: Not convinced…

Sango hit Miroku over the head…bang…

Miroku hit the fall…

Inuyasha: Even though you didn't see anything Miroku, you still got hit…so was it really worth it…

Miroku: Noooooo (Miroku twitching his fingers with a funny look on his face)

By that Shippo was woken up

Kagome: Oh, just in time Shippo dinner is ready…

Shippo: Oh good. I am very hungry…Thank you Kagome…

Miroku whispered to Inuyasha…This time be nice to Kagome and complement her cooking…

Inuyasha: Pfft…Why? Hey Kagome, do you have what I like…(What is it called again Inuyasha thinking, thinking)…Ah huh Ramen…Do you have that?…

Miroku: Inuyasha, everytime we eat something you only eat alittle hit of everything butu still you want Ramen…

Inuyasha: Yeah so what Miroku…

Sango: I think what Miroku is trying to say is that's all you pretty much like…Why not trying something else…

Shippo: Yeah Inuyasha you might find something better than the stuff that you like…

Inuyasha: No I will eat something else until I get sick of Ramen…

Kagome thinking…that wont be anytime soon…

Inuyasha: Well without changing the subject..do you have it in your bag Kagome…

Inuyasha got impatient with Kagome and went through her bag…

Kagome: SIT BOY….(annoyed with Inuyasha)I didn't bring any Ramen today…so you have to eat something else…so stop going through my bag like you own it…

Inuyasha: (Thinking damn beads) Well I wouldn't do it if you got it out for me…Well if you don't have it than I will go to your time and get one myself…

Kagome: GRRRRRRR….Inuyasha…You are not going anywhere

Inuyasha running away….

Inuyasha shouting and how are you going to stop me Kagome….

Inuyasha giggling…

Miroku: He obviously forgotten those…

Kagome: SIT BOY…

BIG BANG to the ground…

Miroku: ….those beads around his neck

Shippo: When will he learn that he cant win with Kagome…Shacking his head…

Kagome: Everytime you try to go back to my Era I will through incantations at you Inuyasha…So don't even try it…

Inuyasha: Mumbling….Fine, I won't eat anything than…

Sango: Eat something Inuyasha…she might through incarnation at you if you do not…

Miroku: (Whispering to Sango) You're giving Kagome ideas Sango…In fact…Kagome if he does not eat anything why not through incantations at him if he doesn't… (In a smiling face)

Kagome: Good idea Miroku…

Miroku: Well it wasn't exactly my idea…

Sango: Yes it was…Of course it is Miroku…don't be modest…(Thinking if I put the blame on Miroku, Inuaysha will not be agry with me by giving Kagome that idea…

Inuyasha: Whose side are you on Miroku…

Miroku: What….But Sango…

Inuyasha: Don't blame Sango… we all heard you say it…Inuyasha giving Miroku a non stop irritating look…

Miroku: Kagome could you tell him to sit so he can stop giving me those strang looks, like he wants to hurt me…

Sango: You cannot keep telling Kagome to shout incarnations at Inuyasha for the little things you know Miroku…

Miroku: Of course how childish of me… (Patting himself on the head, looking innocent)

After a while everyone went to sleep, while Inuyasha sat back to eat the food that he was given and Kagome was finishing cleaning so she wouldn't have to do anything when the sun rises…

Kagome: Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: What?

Kagome: Do you want me to take those beads from your neck…

Inuyasha: What? You will do that for me…

Kagome: (Nodded her head) Yep…

Inuyasha thinking about it for a while…

Kagome: Why are you thinking about it…I thought you were all for it…

Inuyasha: Well its just….

Kagome wondering what he is going to say…

Inuyasha…It makes me feel relieved knowing that there around my neck… (Smirking)…

(The fire still cracking…Inuyasha and Kagome sitting on either side of the fire)…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kagome: How do you feel comfortable…I thought that it hurts when I through incarnations at you?

Inuyasha: It does but…When I turn into a full demon I want you to have the power to stop me…

Kagome: her eyes widened Shocked that he'd even thought of that…

Inuyasha: I don't want you to get hurt Kagome…especially when I can't do anything about it…It's horrible when I am in my demon state…

Kagome: I see…Inuyasha with or without the neck lace I will try everyway possible to turn you back to yourself again…

Inuyasha: I know you will but I don't want to take that risk…

Kagome: Looked down at the dirt on the ground…And thought for a while…OK Inuyasha, I wont take them off…

Inuyasha: Just don't through incarnations at me all of the time…only when you have to…

Kagome nodded her head and laughed…Well most of the time you just get n my nerve…Maybe you should be more nice to me than I wont have to…(Smiling)

Inuyasha: What? Yeah right…In your dreams…

Inuyasha relished what he had just said, than crouched near the try behind him holding his hands in the air worried…EEEP…forget that I even said that…Don't dream of me tonight…

Kagome blushed a little…

Kagome: Dream of you, why would I dream of you Inuyasha…(Holding her hands in her lap still blushing) …

Inuyasha: Maybe because last time you were sleep you through an incantation with me around in your room …

Kagome: Oh I did…Hey what are you doing in my room when I am sleeping…(getting on to his case)…

Inuyasha: Oh never mind…I didn't say anything…  
>Inuyasha sat back down near the fire calm…Your getting tired Kagome you better so to sleep and forget about what we are talking about…<p>

Kagome: You can't…. (Kagome yawned) make me go to bed than…slowly walked towards her sleeping bag than went to sleep…

(Inuyasha smiled)

Inuyasha started to think bout every time when he transforms into a full fledge demon…

Inuyasha: Ahhhh damn it…(Inuyasha talking to himself quietly) I can only remember bits and pieces when I turn into a full-demon…But the feeling of it, I can never forget …I felt so satisfied when I kept killing a human or demon I didn't feel any remorse what so ever…That's why I need Kagome to keep these beads around my neck…

After Inuyasha finished catching up with his thoughts, he soon fell a sleep…

The sun had rose into the sky and everyone was up bright and early…Kagome started to pack the sleeping bag away into her own bag that she uses day after day…Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Inuyasha started to walk through the wood, just like any other day…

Inuyasha used his nose to try and find the village that he was talking about last night…

Inuyasha: (Sniff, sniff) Hmmm…That's strange…

Kagome: What is it Inuyasha…?

Inuyasha: I can't seem to smell the human's from the village last night

Miroku: Do you mean the village you thought you could sense last night…

Inuyasha gave Miroku a cold stare…

Miroku gave Inuyasha an innocent smile…

Inuyasha: Oh yeah…Is that so…so you think my nose is lying, hmmm….

Inuyasha soon walked away than started to run ahead…

Inuyasha: Well if you don't believe me than I am going to go find it myself…You guys are slowing me down anyway…

Kagome: (Kagome yelling) INUAYSHA…Come back…You know Miroku didn't mean it…

Kagome: Look what you have done…Even if you didn't believe him you could have at least believe him anyway, just to make him feel better…

Sango: She is right Miroku…And besides I'm sure Inuyasha is right about the village. Kirara could sense something last night…

Shippo: Oh if only Kirara could talk…

Miroku: Alright lets go and find Inuyasha…

Inuyasha talking to himself…damn Miroku, he thinks my nose is useless…I can smell a village around here somewhere my nose hasn't been wrong…

Sango than told Kirara to go and find Inuyasha…

Kirara transformed and jumped up into the sky in search of Inuyasha…

Sango: How could you be so cruel to Inuyasha, Miroku…

Miroku: I woke up with this irritating feeling in my head and doesn't seem to be going away and besides its funny to tease Inuyasha ha-ha…

Sango: Oh I've had a sort head before. Only once…

Kagome: Your head hurts…You might have a headache Miroku…

Shippo: Its called a headache …wow…do you have those too Kagome…

Kagome: Yeah every time Inuyasha gets on my nerves…(Kagome twitched her eye in a funny way)…I think I might have something to help you with that Miroku…Are you allergic to anything…

Miroku: No not that I know of…

Kagome: Take this (Tablet) It will help with the ache in your head…

Miroku: What does it do exactly…?

Kagome: It makes the headache go away…

Sango: How long until the antidote start to take affect to his head Kagome?

Kagome: It should be gone within 1 hour…

Miroku took the tablet and chewed on it

Kagome: Ewww. Miroku don't chew on it, it doesn't taste nice that way…

Miroku suddenly tasted the weird tablet and flinched everywhere and tried to whip it off of his tongue…

Kagome: No Miroku don't get it out of your mouth…here have water….

Miroku got the water and drank it all up…

Miroku: Yuck…That taste is horrible…

Sango: What does it taste like Miroku….

Miroku: Why don't you come over here and find out (mwah, mwah)

Sango: Slapped Miroku and walked away towards where Inuyasha had gone…

Shippo: Wow an antidote that makes your pain go away from your head…! I should use that when Inuyasha hits me on the head…

Kagome: It doesn't work like that Shippo…

Shippo: Oh, that's not fair…

Kagome: If Inuyasha does hit you on the head…I will sort him out for you…

Shippo agreed…

Miroku: Ok now that is over, let's keep an eye out for Inuyasha…

Moments later Kirara came back…

Sango: Kirara your back...Did you find Inuyasha?

Kirara used a response so that they would all understand…She looked at all of them and ran off in a speed so they can follow…

They all saw Inuyasha…Running and jumping all over the area…

Inuyasha: WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU….COME BACK HERE…

Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippo gave Inuyasha a concerned look…

Sango: I think he has lost it…

Kagome: I think your right…

Miroku: What are you doing jumping, sniffing and running around Inuyasha…?

Inuyasha: Its here somewhere, the smell of it is everywhere…

Shippo: Of what Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: The village…I saw it not long ago…

Sango: I don't see anything Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: That's because it can move…

Miroku: Yeah he has lost it…Come here Inuyasha, so I can knock you out…

Kagome: No wait…I sense a jewel shard not far from here…

Sango: Are you sure Kagome…?

Kagome: Yeah I am certain…

Inuyasha: I am telling you the village keeps moving around and wont stop moving…I think someone might have put some kind of magic on it…

Kagome: It's this way you guys…

Kagome pointed in the direction where the village had gone. Inuyasha and the others ran straight after the village…. (Few Minutes later)

They finally reached the village…It looked like a small simple village that had mist everywhere…Sango saw a little girl…

Sango: Hey, you guys, over there…and pointed to the little girl…

Everyone else saw her as well, so it was no illusion, so she must be real…

The little girl rubbed her eye and had bruises on her small arms. She also wore a kimono, it was light blue with pink flowers all around with a nice yellow bow on her back. The little girl also had black hair that was short, not passed her shoulders…

The little girl saw Inuyasha and the others, screamed than ran off…


End file.
